


I'll wait behind the clouds

by Cillo89



Series: Smash Me Baby [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Books, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillo89/pseuds/Cillo89
Summary: For your tears to dry.





	I'll wait behind the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a fic request on Tumblr.

There were people of few words. In the Mansion, although silence was a scarce resource, there existed places where it was omnipresent. Invite the right people, and you might end up in a full room, filled with nothing but quietness.

Sometimes though, fate brought these people together, and anyone who overstepped this silent boundary felt awkward, as if trapped. Breaking this sacred absence of sounds always left one feeling weird.

Cloud couldn’t help feeling weird.

“Rosalina… Can I ask you something?”

The library had been quiet. Only turned pages and opened universes, until Cloud’s voice had interrupted this tranquility.

Sitting on one of the armchairs, trying to concentrate on a book Rosalina had lent him, he was growing impatient. Questions burned at the tip of his tongue each time he was with Rosalina, it was the same old thing: he wanted to ask, to know, to not be in that state of uncertainty anymore. About her. About her life.

She was the archetype of mystery. During days of hopelessness, he’d try to follow her, and when she’d reached a dead end in the Mansion’s long corridors, she’d purely teleport away. She had this tendency to vanish out of sight, never seen again till another week, another month.

That was presumptuous of him to think that way. She knew nothing of him, and he didn’t want to blabber on about his own past, but he at least was open about his daily-life activities.

But perhaps mercenary wasn’t that self-explanatory. Smash Bros is just a group of mercenaries teaming up, after all. He could list five of them right off the bat.

In the end, he realized they could be strangers to each other. They didn’t speak when they were together, they just… lounged. Rosalina would bake a cake, then Cloud would be in the kitchen as well, sipping on coffee mindlessly. He’d watch her serenely, and she’d remain mute.

He didn’t hear her voice often.

They had become wordless friends, and he realized he never heard her utter a whole sentence at once. Words, slipping by sometimes, like thanks or greetings.

He did the same too.

“What is it?” She had answered, words chosen carelessly, for words were but words, and she believed in other things.

“Did you ever get lost in space?”

That was perhaps one of the most ridiculous thing he had ever said. What an icebreaker. He sucked at this, he sucked at this, he sucked at…

“Of course. Have you ever seen the immensity of the cosmos?”

“No. Well, not… directly.”

“I’ll show you someday.”

And silence reigned again. He was fiddling with the book frustratingly, not even bothering to read it, although he knew it was dear to her. She liked books. Perhaps because they fill you with another kind of liveliness than the ones generated when speaking with others.

Perhaps she found books more interesting than him.

“What do you do among the stars?” He wondered out loud. If she chose not to respond, he’d act as if he hadn’t spoken at all. Ignore this little mishap.

“I travel through the cosmos and guard it. You know I’m its protector.”

“What is it really though? You can’t throw that in there and not go into details.”

“Do you mean to ask what I do during my travels?”

“Yes.”

“I do fixing jobs. The cosmos is supposed to be a harmonious place, and some species like to mess with this natural stability. I collect newborn Lumas whenever I encounter some.”

“Do you… fight?”

“Yes, indeed. This is perhaps the most challenging part of this job, but I do it a lot.”

“What if an alien species were to invade a new planet. Is that part of your area of action?”

“I do not interfere with mortals if I have no reason to. As long as they do not… change the way their planet behaves, I am to never contact them.”

Mortals… mortals…

She closed her book and exhaled softly, perhaps tired, perhaps fed up. He couldn’t tell.

“I have to leave.”

That’s the first time she ever warned him. He stood up abruptly, following her out of the library. He almost fell down, but activated his levitation right before touching the ground and floated after her. They ended up in the Mansion’s gardens, passing by some Smashers who ignored them royally. Weird stuff, they were used to it anyway.

Once Rosalina made sure there was no roof above her, a bright light encapsulated her, like a laserbeam coming from the heavens themselves. It looked like a light portal, and Cloud couldn’t help but gape at her powers. Or rather, her stance, her quiet, serene strength. Her tranquil power.

She always had this twinkle in her eyes, this light sound of jewelry flickering when she moved around, the warm embrace of her energy… She was a mermaid, and he was the foolish sailor caught at sea. He who had thought himself more powerful.

Once the spell was finished, she stepped out of the light beam, still raining down from beyond the clouds, and turned to face him with a her signature poker face.

“With this portal, you can reach the Comet Observatory and instantly teleport to it.”

“Uhm… Thanks but…”

“Only you can use and see it.”

“Why?”

“You wanted to know what it was like in the vastness of the cosmos, right? This a gift to you.”

With these words, she vanished in a bright light, and he was left alone, his sword hanging loosely on his back.

Her voice echoed still though in his mind, with words that forced him to jump into the portal.

_“Would a stranger do this for you?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Cloud “levitates”, yeah. I know this is just the dashing animation in FF Dissidia but for the sake of these 950 words, it’s levitation. Rosalina is a telepath and has been seen using telepathy at the end of Mario Galaxy. Also, let’s just admit that this light portal is a sorta space rift. She’s the space lady with space powers so she can do this (they’d work like the teleporters on the Observatory). Aaaand finally, Rosalina is immortal there. Doomed love, you know.
> 
> The title is a reference to Rosalina’s storybook where her mother tells her she’ll wait beyond the clouds for her tears to dry.


End file.
